No More Lying
by DarkHorseAsh
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a while, but it takes one dangerous day for them to realize they need to stop hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own this world, obviously, JK Rowling gets that right. Lucky her. But yeah, this is my first fanfic, reviews would be wonderful, thank you and have a great day :)

"Dracoooo." Harry whined as his boyfriend ran his hands over his shoulders. "Stop it! We'll get caught!" Draco ignored him, kissing him fiercely for a moment. Harry loses track of his thoughts, pulling Draco into him for a moment before finally stepping back. "Dray, as much as I love you, I really, really need to get to potions before Snape gives me detention for a month." Draco rolls his eyes, half playful and half sulking, before pulling Harry in for one last kiss. "Go, don't be late on my account." He chuckles, watching somewhat mournfully as Harry hurries down the hallway away from him, then grabs his knapsack and hurries back towards the common rooms to get in a nap. He and Harry hadn't exactly slept the night before.

"OY ZABINI STOP IT." Draco yelps as Blaise Zabini throws a pillow at his head. "I was ASLEEP." Blaise laughs, ignoring the boy and tossing another pillow at him, commenting, "You are ALWAYS asleep, Malfoy. Don't you get enough sleep at night?" Malfoy shrugs, quickly changing the subject. "Soooo, how was your date with Hannah Abbot?" Blaise gets about five shades redder. "I…w….what….I….Who told you!" Malfoy chuckles. "Oh come on, Zabini, you've been staring at her for two months! I was waiting for you to get around to taking her out, but I thought you were too big a coward." Zabini glares at him in annoyance, pulling on his robes, which were discarded on the floor. "I am not a _coward"_ he sneers. Malfoy chuckles to himself, grabbing his wand and heading to Herbology, his least favorite class because it was the one Harry had with him and it took a lot of focus to not stare at him and imagine kissing him the whole time. Those soft lips….no…must focus on Herbology.

"Oy, harry, what are you looking at so intently?" Ron questioned Harry from his spot next to him in Herbology. "Huh? What? Oh, nothing, sorry, just lost in thought." Ron glares at him, clearly not buying it, but lets it be. "Well, I do hope whatever you're imagining is pleasant." He chuckles and Harry rolls his eyes.

It was dinnertime, and Harry was stealing mournfully sad looking glances at Draco when nobody was looking. Draco almost laughed at how his boyfriend looked like a sad puppy, then catches himself and looks back down at his potatoes. He then laughs at poor Zabini, who looks almost as sad as Harry does, staring at Hannah. "Oy, mate, go sit with her." Draco chuckles. Blaise looks taken aback. "D'you think I should?" he questions. Draco rolls his eyes, trying to hide the jealous in them when he nods and Zabini goes to sit next to his girlfriend. Why couldn't he and Harry have that?

 _No no no im sorry uncle im sorry I didn't do the dishes right I didn't see that spot I'm a freak I'm an idiot please don't hurt me please it won't happen again ever ever no no no please._

 _Harry's screams rip through the air as the belt strikes his spine and he sobs freely. Please. I'm sorry. I'll leave. I'll never come back. Please. No, not again, not again, please, it hurts so badly. Pleaaaaase._

Harry wakes up gasping, shoulders shaking violently as he sucks in oxygen. Somehow, the rest of his room is still asleep, but Harry knows that is the last sleep he will get tonight. He slips on his thick black cloak and slippers and ducks into the hallway, still trembling as he reaches the top of the astronomy tower, where he goes to sit when he cannot sleep. Today, however, he is not alone for long before he hears Draco give a yelp, then duck inside. "Dray?" Harry whimpers hoarsely. Draco takes one look at his boyfriend, who is still pale and shaking, then pulls him into his arms and they both just sit there for a minute, until Harry hoarsely whispers, "Why the hell are you awake?" Draco gives him a weak smile. "Well I imagine it's the same reason you are." Harry doesn't answer, just lets Draco pull him closer until both are asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stirs, taking a moment to realize where he is, then gently shaking Draco till he stirs. "C'mon dray, we need to go." He says softly. Draco mutters something incoherently, but props himself up all the same, though he still is glaring in annoyance at Harry, his eyes are soft. "C'mon, Harry, five more minutes?" he asks hopefully. Harry laughs and kisses him for a moment, then shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but, no. I wish. We need to get down to breakfast cause someone is going to see us and think...you know. This." Draco sighs, but drags himself to his feet and follows Harry down from the tower, waiting for him to get sufficiently ahead of him before turning around and going back to the tower, trying to hide the pain in every movement. He isn't hungry. Not today.

Harry glances around the dining hall, surprised not to see Draco. He's ALWAYS hungry, so why isn't he here to eat? Harry nervously tucks a muffin into the inside pocket of his robes when nobody is looking and hurries to finish his plate of toast and eggs, then tells Ron he has to go grab a book he forgot before hurrying out of the dining hall, search for Draco. It takes him fifteen minutes to even consider it, but he immediately realizes how stupid it is that he didn't and hurries to the astronomy tower, gasping when he sees him. "Draco?" he asks softly

Draco finishes climbing the tower and curls up tightly in the corner. His robes hurt, pressing on his body everywhere it hurts. He eventually just pulls off his shirt and robes, leaving his slim chest and back bare. He is laced with scars, some fully healed but a many are still wide open and bleeding. He cries softly to himself, until he hears Harry speak.

Harry can't believe it. Draco, _his_ Draco. He struggles to keep his face from looking scared, but he knows it's not working well. He kneels next to him, slipping his hands over Draco's. "Who?" he asks gently. Draco shakes his head, burying his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry gently puts his hand under his chin, lifting his eyes to see his. "Dray." He murmurs. "Who is hurting you?" Draco just gives a weak moan and whimpers something Harry can't hear. He holds him tighter for a moment, feeling Draco's thin body shaking. "Dray, please. Please tell me." He soothes. Draco lets out a strangled gasp, then wheezes out, "Dad." Harry doesn't speak, just pulls Draco into his arms and lets him cry, his own tears falling onto his shoulders.

Draco finally just goes limp, thin body shaking from pure exhaustion. His eyes are half closed. Harry thanks the world that it's Sunday so they don't have classes. Draco whispers softly, "H-harry?" Harry nods and brushes Draco's hair off of his face. "Yeah, I'm here. Are you ok." He shakes his head, letting out a gasp of pain as he shifts. Harry hesitates, then asks softly, "When you went home last weekend…did he…" he can't finish. Draco nods silently, glancing down at the still open wounds on his chest and back. "They hurt so much." He whispers. Harry nods softly, more understanding in his eyes than he'd expected. "Dray? Can I take you somewhere?" Draco looks at him for a moment, and sees that he is genuinely wanting to help, so he nods and lets Harry put his arm around his waist as he slowly helps him forward, pulling the invisibility cloak over them both. Nobody needs to see this.

Harry ducks into a small room off a deserted corridor. It's fairly empty, Draco notices, with a bed, a small cabinet, a dresser, and a door that presumably led to a bathroom. Harry helps Draco sit on the bed, then sits next to him. Draco looks at him for a moment before speaking. "What is this place?" Harry shrugs. "I found it two years ago. Can I show you something?" Draco nods as Harry gently slips the robes off his shoulders, showing severe scarring. Draco runs his fingers gently over them, recognizing them as belt wounds and growling in anger. He doesn't have to ask whose fault this is, because he knows. "Draco, can I treat your back?" he asks gently. Draco nods slightly, looking a little wary. "I won't hurt you, Dray." Harry murmurs. "Never. I promise." Harry rises and walks slowly across the room to the cabinet and pulls out two rolls of bandages, gauze, ointment, and two more bottles, setting them on the floor next to the bed as draco pulls off his robes and shirt, laying on his stomach to expose his damaged back. Harry works quickly, but Draco is still left sobbing in pain by the time harry is done putting ointment on his back and bandaging it tightly. "Dray?" Harry whispers. "Can I see your chest?" Draco nods and rolls onto his side, groaning in pain as Harry does the same to the wounds there. "Here, drink this, it'll help the pain." Harry says softly, holding a potion to Draco's lips and helping him swallow it before pulling him into his arms with his head on his chest and closing his eyes, completely spent.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS? SO DONT SUE ME.**

 _Auther's note:_

 _Im sorry this has taken so long! ive been super busy with school. Hoping to get into regular updates soon._

Draco stirs a few hours later, rubbing his fingers over his bandaged chest, which admittedly feels a lot better than it had before it had been treated. His back still stung, though. He quietly limps to the medical cabinet and grabs out a tight bandage to wrap his ankle, but, he feels Harry's eyes on him. "Dray, is your leg ok?" he questions. Draco shrugs. "I slipped yesterday and sprained it. I'll be fine." Harry nods, believing him this time and kneeling next to him to bandage his ankle. "Feel better?" Draco nods. His thin body is covered in blood. His eyes are dark. Harry hesitates, then says softly, "you should take a bath." Draco nods, limping into the bathroom to pull off his robes and unbandage his chest and back as he slips into the tub. A few minutes later, Harry hears him sobbing in pain. He hesitates for a long moment, then calls, "Draco? Can I come in?" Draco doesn't answer, but, Harry decides that that's enough answer for him. He slips into the bathroom, seeing Draco broken down and sobbing in pain at the hot water hitting his wounds. Harry pulls off his shirt and slips in behind Draco, holding him as he gently washes the blood away from the wounds. By the time he finishes, the young man is nearly unconscious from pain. Harry is almost glad, he doesn't want Draco to see that he is crying, too.

Harry gently lifts Draco out of the tub, gets him dried off, and gently sets about re-cleaning and bandaging his wounds. He leaves him on the bed to sleep, turning and walking slowly to the library and pulling out a book to read so he can try to complete his charms work. But, his mind keeps going back to the scars littering the body of the boy he loves. The book falls hard to the table as he gives up and turns away.

Draco stirs, fear hitting him for a moment before he remembers where he is and slumps back. His breathing is weak and labored, but better, and he is finally hungry. He stands slowly, glancing around the room before grabbing a cane he sees leaning against the wall, testing it out slowly, before making sure his wounds aren't bleeding again. Satisfied he won't bleed to death, he grabs his cane and hobbles out into the hallway, glancing around to make sure nobody is here to see him.

Harry is sitting in the library, staring at his hands. Hermione watches him from across the room, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes. She goes to sit next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinches, then mutters, "Sorry, 'mione." She looks at him, eyes sad, but doesn't speak, just puts her arm around the small, frail boy who she considers her brother, until he finally stops shaking.

Draco tenses up as he sees some seventh year Slytherins approaching, ducking into a side hallway until they have passed, then realizing how weak he still is, growling in frustration as he glances around, trying to find a hiding spot, before signing and hobbling to knock on a nearby door. Snape opens it, looking down at the boy, his eyes almost showing concern. "Mr. Malfoy? Are you alright?" Draco hesitantly shakes his head. "I need help, Sev." He whispers hoarsely. "Please, sir?" Severus backs up with a sigh. "Come in, boy, before someone sees you."

Harry walks slowly down the hallways, snarling in anger when he sees Hedwig with a letter. When he sees who it is from, his whole body starts shaking. "You will be coming home for the holidays, boy." He can hear his uncle's tone even through writing. Harry doesn't get past there in the letter, taking off, not knowing where he is going till he finds himself curled next to the lake, sobbing silently into his hands.


End file.
